Humans
by AstroPhantom
Summary: When cleaning the portal one day, Danny Phantom gets zapped and accidentally becomes half-human...


Danny had never realized how much he hated gravity until he had to endure it himself full force.

It made him feel heavy. And inferior. And weak.

Other than gravity, however, Danny Phantom was enjoying his new human half. He was still on a learning curve, which he expected to be on for a while, but things were going pretty nicely for him. If anything, things were easier for the new hybrid.

Because it was tough to protect humans against other ghosts when they had ensnared him in the trap known as pop culture and dragged him into a flurry of requests for autographs, pictures, and fangirls. But with a new human persona to slip into on the fly, he could blend in and keep moving. And perhaps, just perhaps, secretly take advantage of his superhero fame. After all, he had always wanted to see what a 'date' consisted of, and perhaps try a Nasty Burger.

It was just that Danny had never thought he'd become the exact thing he was sworn to protect. But his family's portal apparently had other plans in mind. It wasn't too long ago now that he had been cleaning the portal to the human world and had been focusing on a particularly stubborn spot of ectoplasmic drip from a previous fight when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the panels start to light up near the door to the humans' domain, work their way through the rest of the walls, and send a surge of voltage into the space around - and within - him.

When he woke up on the floor a few minutes later, everything had felt heavy. And exposed. A quick glance at his arm (and subsequent panicked looks at the rest of himself) confirmed these feelings: Danny Phantom was undeniably a naked human now. The panic from the lack of clothes had been a blessing in disguise, however - the shock of seeing himself completely in human skin had somehow sent him back into his ghostly true self.

Why he had bothered to try to turn back into a human again after that was a puzzle though. Why bother? But once he had, it became more obvious that he shouldn't until he got some human clothes, which is what he did the next time he went on a "superhero patrol" in the human town of Amity Park. One pair of pants and a simple red-and-white t-shirt later and he was good to go.

But where to begin? Humans didn't have superpowers, so what exactly did they do?

As it turned out, a lot. In his first few weeks of trying to blend in, Danny had made friends with some students from the local high school, had inadvertently joined said high school and tried out (unsuccessfully) for the football team, and had somehow been kissed "on a dare." Danny just took all of this in with awe and wonder.

He had also gotten a new last name. When he had filled out the school registration form, he had kept enough common sense to not put Phantom. He tried to stay true to himself though and repeated the name over and over in his head to modify it. Phantom. Phlantom. Phandom. Phantoon? No. Phentom. Phenom? Phenton. Wait! Yes, Phenton! Except it still didn't look right. Too…snooty for his taste. So he made the "Ph" an "F." Better. He was now Danny Fenton.

* * *

About three weeks into playing human during school hours, Danny faced what was truly his first real test as a human. He was walking along casually to his next class, when he accidentally ran into one of the football players, a blond tough guy named Dash Baxter. Before he could say anything Dash had his fist balled into the collar of Danny's shirt and in five seconds Danny was in a locker.

As impressive a display of prowess for a human the action was, Danny felt he had been wrongly punished for simply not watching where he was going. And it was slightly ironic how a human had put him in there when all he did for humans was protect them. No matter, he could just phase out of this because he was a ghost. Advantage Phantom.

Danny waited until he couldn't hear any more voices in the hallway as students scuttled to class and then began his transformation into his ghostly form. Despite the quietness of the hallway, however, he didn't hear the soft squeaks of sneakers against tile until a sudden flood of light startled him as he finished transforming, causing him to tumble out of the locker. His ears started to ring as he realized he had just been caught. Someone now knew Fenton was Phantom.

Curious as to who that someone might be, he looked up timidly and blinked until his eyes adjusted to the light. Surprisingly, it was Tucker, a kid from his math class that seemed to be a little too obsessed with technology.

"Hey, Tucker…uhh, what's up?" Danny lamely asked.

Tucker was surprised, to say the least, and voice did not hide that fact very well as he tried to justify what he just saw. "I…saw you get shoved in the locker and I…I wanted to let you out after everyone had left for class, but…"

"Listen, Tucker, you can't tell anyone what you've seen."

"But you're -"

"Yes. But no one knows."

"But you could have stopped -"

"Also yes. But I'm trying to blend in! This is my disguise for Phantom, and I'm still getting used to it because it's new!"

Tucker stood there, moving his jaw up and down as he attempted to spit out more words that wouldn't come to him. It would have been amusing, had Danny not been in a possible cover-blown situation.

"Look, I've been trying my best to keep this secret. Phantom's always being hounded for things, and once I accidentally became half-human, I realized I could use this to my advantage to protect humans and stay elusive at the same time."

The other teen was still in a daze. But Danny needed to get his word that he wouldn't tell a soul what he'd seen, so he took him by the shoulders and shook him a little bit. "Tucker? I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone what you've seen, okay? What do I need to do to convince you of that?"

This latest inquiry seemed to have snapped Tucker out of his daze, and as if by instinct he knew what he wanted. "Well…"

* * *

"I believe I can flyyyyyyyyy!"

Danny should have never even signed up for human school. His ears felt like they were bleeding because of Tucker's request, which was for Danny to carry him high into the sky and let him feel like he was flying as they cruised around the town. He just hadn't expected the loud singing to be a part of the deal. More precisely, the terrible, I-wish-I-could-tear-off-my-ears, loud singing. If only he wasn't using both hands to hold the guy could he use his fingers to plug his ears.

At long last, he finally brought the two of them back to the school, hiding them behind a tree before settling on the ground.

"So, are we good here? You won't tell anyone who I really am?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yep," Tucker replied, feeling exhilarated from the flight.

"Good. See ya!" Danny began to fly off quickly, grateful he was still safe, save for one person now.

"Except wait!" Danny halted abruptly mid-air, begrudgingly turning around to face Tucker.

"There's still one other thing I want to do."

"Fine. But it better be quick," the ghost responded, impatience starting to grow within.

Tucker caught a gleam in his eye. There was something he always wanted to see, and figured he would never get the chance, until now. And if Danny really was part human, there's no way he would say no. With as smirk on his face, Tucker proposed, "Take me to the girl's locker room."

For the first time, Danny was starting to like having a human who knew his secret.

* * *

 _Hello! Thank you for reading my first upload to this site. There's plenty more from my Tumblr where that_ _came from!_

 _Based off a prompt that Danny Phantom was the one to go into the portal and became half-human._


End file.
